De Norte a Sur
by Symbelmine
Summary: Confusión, joyas, Antigua. Benjen, Tyrion, Lorien V, Tywin, Alleras (¿Sarella?), Banfred Hightower. Tres viñetas y tres historias. Participa en el Reto #29: Viñetas del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Perdido

¡La noche es oscura y alberga horrores! y yo tengo tres viñetas para ustedes, queridisimos lectores. _De Norte a Sur_ es una creación de dos días en los que me puse a pensar en geografía, cuando terminen se darán cuenta de porque el titulo, aunque para mía es muy obvio. Y esta pequeña creación va para el **Reto #29: Viñetas, del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**

**Disclaimer: **GRRM es es dueño de ASOIAF, no yo, así que las muertes son culpa suya y lo que viene aquí es por puro ocio. Mías tampoco son las idas de olla de HBO (solo para aclarar xD)

...

**Título: **Perdido.

**Condición: **Confusión

**Palabras: **627 (según word)

* * *

"Pueden que nos maten, sí, pero ¿y si vencemos? En este mundo solo hay una cosa segura: el invierno." - Eddard Stark.

* * *

Era demasiado blanco, demasiado frió y demasiado irreal, paradisíaco. Había sobre su cabeza un techo negro e inmaculado, tachonado de puntos titilantes y lejanos, pero estaba seguro de que no miraba el cielo; su alrededor era blanco y esponjoso, frió, pero la nieve jamás lo hubiese acunado de manera tan servicial ni permitido vivir por tanto tiempo, ella lo hubiera arrastrado hasta las profundidades donde descansaban sus antepasados, el suelo en el que descansaba era amable y olía a rosas.

Benjen Stark emitió un quejido suave, como lejano incluso a sus oídos. El cuerpo quizá estaba muerto, pero la mente se encontraba tan despierta como la de un niño que apenas ha dejado de mamar. Sabía muy bien que el Norte era una cosa muy al Sur, tan lejana como Dorne de su ciudad natal; en un principio había creído que soñaba y divagaba, que su cuerpo cedía ante el frío inclemente de las Tierras del Eterno Invierno, luego de tantas horas, días, quizá años, no estaba seguro de nada. No recordaba demasiado bien los hechos, aunque lo más probable era que de alguna manera había escapado de los Otros o, tal vez, ellos lo tuviesen prisionero. Ante la nueva idea dejo de lado la idea de moverse.

Se concentró mucho tiempo en el manto oscuro arriba de su cabeza con aquellas pequeñas luces que se perdían en medio del negro. Una parte de su mente viajó hasta Invernalia para ver la cara de su padre y sus hermanos cuando eran niños; la sonrisa de Lyanna, las palabras rudas de Brandon y los ojos oscuros y pensativos de Ned… Ned, Ned y los niños, sus sobrinos ¿qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Seguiría Jon en el Muro y Ned en la corte? La otra mitad de su cerebro se concentraba en el acero Valyrio escondido en las Ruinas de los Primeros Hombres y la gruta secreta donde los Niños del Bosque aguardaban. Ya no iría, no alcanzaría. Como buen Stark podía sentir el invierno encima, congelando los ríos, los lagos y la vida, enterrando a la humanidad bajo una oscuridad infinita.

«Hubo una noche que duró una generación, los reyes tiritaban y morían en sus castillos igual que los porqueros en sus chozas. Las madres ahogaban a sus hijos con almohadas para no verlos morir de hambre, y lloraban, y las lágrimas se les helaban en las mejillas.» La Vieja Tata siempre lo había sabido y durante las desaparecidas generaciones de su familia había intentado trasmitírselos a través de sus cuentos. «El Dragón de Hielo, El Último Héroe, El Rey de la Noche, Los Niños del Bosque. Siempre sobre lo que había más allá de la Muralla y los Salvajes, sobre las cosas que dormían en la cuna del invierno.»

Un sonido a la izquierda, como de pies arrastrándose, le alertó de inmediato, pero sus miembros rígidos por la quietud impidieron que corriera. Era algo liviano, pues apenas si se oía algo, era como ir sobre un colchón de plumas, solo un roce suave perturbaba el silencio. Benjen intentó recopilar su vida en los pocos segundos que le quedaban, como apoderándose de todo para tener algo que presentar en la otra vida además del frío acumulado en su interior.

El sonido continuó y fue como si pasara por sobre su cabeza, como una nube fugaz. Una vocecilla entonó una canción aguda, lacerante, de un sonido tan hermoso como lastimero.

_"El cerezo se asfixia_

_Y la luna lo auxilia,_

_Es el invierno triste_

_Que a tu muerte se resiste"._

El sonido se alejó, mientras otras voces parecidas repetían la letanía detrás, pasando por sobre su cabeza sin tocarlo.

¿Estaba vivo o muerto? ¿Era ya uno de ellos?

"_La nieve es la mejor alfombra_

_Para la sangre caliente y roja."_


	2. El heredero de Lorea

**Título: **El heredero de Lorea.

**Condición: **Joyas

**Palabras: **395 (según word)

* * *

"Todos necesitamos que se rían de nosotros de ves en cuando, de lo contrario empezamos a tomarnos demasiado en serio." —Tyrion

* * *

_Libro de las Casas Mayores._

_Contiene linajes, árboles genealógicos, emblemas, lemas y leyendas._

El gran tomo de la biblioteca encantó a Tyrion, interesado por más de un mes a la mera lectura sobre la antigua Valyria. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le parecía interesante darse una pequeña repasada de las grandes casas ponientis antes de viajar a Desembarco del Rey con su padre para visitar a sus hermanos. Algo en el cuero desgastado y marrón le llamaba la atención, si hubiera sido un poco más supersticioso habría llegado a pensar que era un impulso divino (o maléfico) lo que hacía a sus pequeñas manos pasar las desgastadas hojas de cuero.

—Lorien V de Roca Casterly —lee en lo alto de una página especialmente decorada, lo primero que llama la atención es el dibujo de una dama noble de ojos verdes, bucles de oro, vestido carmesí y joyas del mismo color colgando de sus muñecas y cuello—. Hijo de Lorien IV, El Despistado, y señor de las tierras de Occidente durante veinticinco años. Su reinado se caracterizó por el uso constante del monarca de prendas femeninas para vestirse y visitar los muelles. El pueblo llano comenzó a llamarlo Reina Lorea cuando…

Tyrion soltó el libro cuando la risa casi le vuela la garganta, no puede evitar imaginarse al gran Lord Tywin sentado en su sillón favorito admirando el vestido que se pondrá para la tarde.

«El oliva realmente realzará mis ojos verdes —creyó que podría pensar—, aunque si no le trenzó hilos de oro y joyas carísimas nadie va a respetar mi mando en la batalla ni verá la gloria de mi casa.» Lo peor vino al imaginarlo a sus diecinueve años, con un batallón entero tras él dispuesto a ajusticiar a los Reyne de Castamere, mientras él va al frente con el mismo pintalabios que usa Cersei y las ropas de su esposa… la idea pudo con él y terminó revolcándose en el piso durante algo más de cinco minutos de risa continua.

Quizá, si es que no supiera que algo como eso le costaría la cabeza y la picha, enviaría como regalo del próximo Día del Nombre de su padre algún viejo vestido sobreviviente del antigüo rey, tal vez, para aderezar el golpe, una tarjeta con falsas instrucciones de que se entregue al descendiente de la Reina Lorea al que más le luzca.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Lorien IV tenía pocas luces, pero Marin no especifica un apodo, yo me inventé ese.

No se sabe cuanto reinó Lorien V.


	3. Antigua Vigilancia

**Título: **Antigua Vigilancia.

**Condición: **Antigua.

**Palabras: **416 (según word)

* * *

"Si crees que esto va a tener un final feliz, no has prestado atención" —Ramsay Nielton (Serie GoT)

* * *

Llevaba siete días esperando al Septon. La luna llena ya había pasado y empezaba su lenta y ceremoniosa desaparición en el cielo.

Lord Banfred miró el horizonte con devoción hasta que el viejo hombre calló su voz, que era la misma que había deliberado con la Vieja en las últimas noches, y con ojos blandos y misericordes, ojos de la Madre, observaba paciente su decisión.

—Gracias, Septon Supremo. Si lo que usted me dice es lo que dicen los dioses ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a sus designios?

Se volvió hacia el capitán de su guardia.

—Dígale a sus hombres que vuelvan a sus puestos y prepare una escolta que me acompañará a recibir a los Señores Dragon.

El hombre salió en silencio, obedeciendo confiadamente las ideas de su pacifico señor.

—Mi señor, si me permite —Lord Banfred asiente, no sin antes asegurarse de que su guardia se ha ido—. No es solo por los dioses que deja usted entrar a los dragones ¿verdad?

Más que su guía espiritual, el viejo hombre era uno de sus buenos amigos, quizá el más cercano y merecía saber que no solo su pasión por la fe iba a abrir las puertas a los nuevos reyes.

—Es la magia —comenta serenamente, mirando las estrellas que se pierden en el horizonte de Torrealta—, con los dragones cerca tendremos más poder en las bodegas, los maestres encontrarán nuevos hechizos y… bueno, usted ya sabe que debemos estar preparados.

—¿Sigue creyendo esas vejas supersticiones?

—Sigo creyendo lo que mis ojos vieron…

…

Alleras cerró el libro despacio. En el exterior podía distinguir el claro murmullo de una conversación. Escondió el pesado volumen entre el pequeño colchón de su habitación. Algo dentro suyo le anunciaba que estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca, de saber que planeaban todos esos viejos chochos al interior de la Ciudadela.

Salió al exterior de forma casual, observando al maestre y al septon que hablaban cerca de allí y al verle se callaron. Todos en esa ciudad guardaban secretos tan antigüos como sus calles y adoquines.

Antigua. Cuando había pensado en pasarse por allí a investigar no había llegado a creer que _Vigilancia_, además de nombrar a la espada de Lord Hightower, también hubiese sido el trabajo de la Torre durante los ocho mil años que llevaba en pie; lo irónico, casi que cómico, era que parecía vigilarse solo a sí misma.

«Vigila lo que hay en su interior, en ciertos momentos el conocimiento es la mejor de las armas».


End file.
